Just Another Dream of Mine
by FlamesofDeath017
Summary: I fell in love with someone. See? I'm not that mean. But I fell in love with the wrong person. I love her but She loves him. Do you know how much that hurts? A lot. So, I guess she's just another dream of mine that I can never achieve. Please Review, I kn
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys ;) This is a Oneshot entitle **"Your Just Another Dream of Mine" **I know this pair is about Gozumaru and Tsurara but I really hope you still support it ;)

Summary:

_I fell in love with someone. See? I'm not that mean. But I fell in love with the wrong person. I love her but She loves him. Do you know how much that hurts? A lot. So, I guess she's just another dream of mine that I can never achieve._

* * *

I watched quietly as the girl with pale skin slowly walked towards the Sakura tree to fetch her Master for dinner of course. You know what's funny? I like that annoying yuki-onna. I called her a lot of names because I just love seeing her reactions be it anger or embarrassment.

Yeah, weird huh? I first met in a battle and worse. I was out to kill her master and I stabbed her feet. Ha-ha! Funny right? I think she haven't forgiven me yet because of that. But I really wish she does.

I diverted my eyes back to _her_. Watching as a big smile appears in her face. A smile that I know will never be because of me. I like her. I love her. I cherish her. I hate her.

I HATE HER SO MUCH!

For making me feel like this! I sweared by Gyuuki-sama that I will never fall in love! But she took me by surprise. She just popped up from nowhere

And TADA!

I fell in love her. But she loves him. She's in love with her master, the Sandaime of the infamous Nura Clan, Nura Rikuo. The kid I was ordered to kill before but now I'm serving him.

_Funny right?_ I'm serving the man who the girl I love well, loves

They say I don't have a heart and I don't have any idea of how to love and care. Their wrong. _So damn wrong! _

From the beginning of my life I only had Mezumaru and Gyuuki-sama from the start and I treated them as family. It just slipped from my mouth but yeah I treat that _knucklehead Mezumaru _as family. Then there's another one who added more meaning my life….

_Oikawa Tsurara_. Yeah that stupid, pathetic, cheerful, beautiful, calming, and _Out of Reach _girl. I hated her so so much because of her stupidity of serving that stupid excuse for a leader but as time pass, I noticed something…. I _fell _for her.

_I fell so deep and I just don't know if I could climb back up. _

Arrrghh! Why is it so hard for my heart to understand she doesn't like me back and she's in love with Nura Rikuo.

Is it so hard to understand that she doesn't like me.

Touché` Gozumaru. Touché

"Gozumaru?"

Oh dear Kami please stop playing tricks with my mind. Please stop! This is just too much.

"Gozumaru? Hey, are you okay?" A feminine voice asked snapping me out of my reverie.

"Tsurara?" I asked and raising a brow when she her eyes widened in surprise.

'_Stop that look! Stop giving me Hope' _ I wanted to tell her that but it's useless.

"What?" I asked harshly.

"Did you just called me by my name?" She asked a light blush spreading across her cheeks which she tries so hard to hide.

I can't help but feel happy to know that I'm the reason why she's blushing like that. But that's the first and the last for me I guess.

"Yeah so what? There's a first Yuki-Onna." I said diverting my eyes away from her.

"Hey Gozumaru, Are you mad at me?" She asked in a whisper.

'_Yeah, I'm mad at you because you made me fall for you.' _

"NO, why? Don't mind my attitude I'm just not in the mood." I said looking at her amber eyes.

"Okay. Hey Gozumaru." She said and I looked at her curiously.

"What is it Tsurara, I'm not in the mood." I said getting ready to walk away.

"I Like You." She said with a big smile and I almost choked with what she said. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I said I like you… as a friend though. So, let's be friends okay?" She asked with a wide smile on her face.

I sighed and slightly smiled. This is how far I can get huh? Friends? Nothing more, Nothing Less.

"Yeah sure" I smiled at her and turned my back at her but she gripped my sleeve and she…

She just made me fall in love with her more.

_She kissed me. In the cheek of course =_=_

"Thank you, Gozumaru" She and smiled.

"Yeah, whatever. Oh and Tsurara." I trailed getting ready for the pain that will erupt my heart any second now.

"What is it?" She asked stopping in her trail and turning around to look at me curiously.

"Congratulations with your marriage, I mean. I wish you happiness. You and _Nura Rikuo" _I said trying my best not to look to pained.

"Thanks Gozumaru. I hope you also find your special someone, One day"

Those were the last words she said to me before walking back in the Nura Main House. Funny. I just congratulated the girl I loved for getting married and it really hurts. Haha! So so Funny!

She's just another Impossible Dream of your Gozumaru. Of course. Haha!

**Love? **

**Love for me, Gozumaru. Is learning how to let go. Because it shows just how much you love this person by letting go. **

**And I proved it right that Yuki-Onna, Oikawa Tsurara. Is just another distant dream of mine.**

**A bitter yet so sweet dream.**

* * *

Awww~! Poor Gozumaru ((( Please Review ;)


	2. CHAPTER 2: PLEASE READ

So, to the last anonymous user who sent me a review calling me an asshole– I read your comment, as you suggested. I thought about it. And the conclusion I took is that: I'm very sorry for the choice of words I'm about to use right now, but, the only Asshole here is YOU. If you don't like GozuYuki, why did you even bother to read this story? Rather, why do you even bother to read or watch Nurarihyon no Mago at all, if Gozumaru's feelings for Tsurara have already been confirmed?

Yes, CONFIRMED.

I don't know if you are aware of it, but Gozumaru liking Tsurara was already officiallized at chapters 209 and 210, though he had already been showing signs of feelings for her far much earlier. And guess who were the characters used to confirm Gozumaru's feelings? Kuroumaru and Mezumaru. So, sorry again, but your ship has sank long ago. With that, I think it's pretty clear you're the only one who thinks GozuMezu is a better couple, while the manga's author himself thinks otherwise.

I wonder how you are reacting to this right now, since you're pretty full of yourself with your reasons to ship this future-less couple. Quite weakly-based reasons, to tell the truth – more like your bias, because they don't really prove anything. So Mezumaru has known Gozumaru for more time than Tsurara – does that mean they would automatically develop feelings for each other? So Mezumaru didn't care about danger and death as long as he could stick to Gozumaru – isn't that his job as Gozumaru's assistant? So Mezumaru is his best friend and Gozumaru is lover – how does that even make sense? And in what do you base yourself to say Mezumaru worries about Gozumaru, if he never really displayed any worry for him?

As for what you said about my precious Tsurara – yes, I DO find her cute. Me, thousands of NuraMago fans, and her creator himself. Problem?

Oh, so she's stupid,** and has nothing but ** to use? My bad, but:  
Who's the freaking top aide of the Nura mansion (chosen by Rikuo himself) and is in charge of almost everything regarding the housework?  
Who helped Aotabou save Rikuo and his classmates from those ghost youkai at school on chapter two?  
Who, together with her comrades, defeated Kyuuso's army of rat youkai and save Kana and Yura on chapter eight?  
Who helped Kubinashi seize Inugami for Rikuo to defeat him on chapter 34?  
Who saved Rikuo from Tamazuki's final blow on chapter 42?  
Who defeated Yosuzume, gave back everyone's vision and guaranteed Rikuo's victory upon the Shikoku Hachijuuhakki Yakou on chapter 43?  
Who covered up for Rikuo while he investigated Jami on chapter 50?  
Who helped Ao and Yura save the Kiyojuuji-tan on chapter 78?  
Who was the only one that tried to avenge Rikuo when he was beaten by Tsuchigumo on chapter 95?  
Who did Matoi with Rikuo to defeat him, together with Itaku, on chapter 110?  
Who was the only subordinate that earned the command of two clans by her own on chapter 135 and 136?  
Who put Rikuo on a freaking ice skate and helped him run away from a bunch of humans targeting him on chapter 160?  
Who protected Rikuo from being shot and was electrified to shield him on chapter 161?  
Who accompanied him all the way around Tokyo, fighting the humans and youkai that were trying to kill him under Enchou's spell on chapter 163?  
Who stopped his transfiguration and speared him from rotting to death on chapter 173?  
Who tagged along with him, Ryuuji and Itaku all the way to fight Sanmoto, then did Matoi with him to defeat him on numerous chapters (conclusion on chapter 184)?  
Who helped him, Ryuuji, Akifusa and Itaku defeat the spirits at Osore-san?  
Who stuck to him through the whole Aoi Castle, until the very end of the manga's most important battle, from chapters 208 to 210?  
Who protected him from Yoshihira's attack on chapter 208?  
Who saved Kyoukotsu's like on chapter 209?  
Who defended Hagoromo-gitsune and entrusted Rikuo to her on chapter 210?  
Who will always be waiting Rikuo's return when not fighting with him?

Seriously now, dude. Whoever you are, you can be happy with your delusional opinions for all I care. But keep them to yourself.

Thanks.


End file.
